Portable cutting machines for carrying out marking or cutting operations for concrete, asphalt, stone materials, and others include, for example, an engine cutter. The portable cutting machine also referred to as a hand cutting machine has a cutting-machine main body in which an engine serving as a drive source is mounted, a blade to be rotary-driven by the engine is provided on a front side of the cutting-machine main body, and a rear handle to be gripped by an operator is provided on a rear side of the cutting-machine main body. Furthermore, foot members to be in contact with a workpiece to be cut such as concrete are provided at a lower part of the cutting-machine main body (see Japanese Patent No. 2984318). For example, when concrete is to be cut, after the engine cutter is set on the concrete and the engine is started, the rear handle is pulled up by the operator. As a result, the engine cutter is tilted on a pivot point corresponding to the foot members in contact with the concrete, so that the rotating blade is lowered and cutting into the concrete is started. Then, after the rear handle is pulled up until the blade reaches a desired cutting depth, the portable cutting machine is pushed forward while sliding the foot members, thereby cutting the concrete while the portable cutting machine is moving forward.